


Outcast

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [22]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Amenadiel stood alone in a church as he started to sing for his father to hear him. "I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to You  
Still, I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?  
God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Where nobody will  
I ask for wealth, I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me  
I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
Children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God." He stopped and looked at the cross and spoke clear as day. "I know what Lucifer did was wrong father we all did. But has he suffered enough? You can't make me bless someone into being. Place her in his path, wait and see if he falls in love with her. And yes clearly Luci fell hard and fast for Chloe all thanks to you, dad. But if you so cruelly rip her out of his life. I will join Lucifer's side on anything he decides to do to you. Since this is all clearly your fault from start to finish." He said looking at the cross. "If you don't make her immortal like the rest of us. You will break Lucifer's heart. And I don't think he will ever recover from it ever again." Amenadiel turned and walked out of the church letting the doors close behind him as he went.

Unknown to him a figure was watching from the shadow's and heard everything Amenadiel said. Before they vanished back into the shadow's again like they were never there.

THE END!


End file.
